Planetarium
by mysticahime
Summary: AU, OOC; "This ended so bad that I felt so sad" / Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi? Apa kau percaya bahwa bintang-bintang yang kita lihat di masa lampau masih berada di tempat yang sama? —for dentiey


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; (adapted) Battle Royale belongs to Koushun Takami; (adapted) chara(s) belongs to their PMs at Battle Royale RPG. I don't take materialistic benefits from this story.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, _timeline_ loncat-loncat dan muter-muter _and stuffs_.

.

.

.

.

_"Apa kau akan pergi setelah itu?"_

"_Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana kok. Kau juga... jangan ke mana-mana."_

"_Mitsuketa. Yokatta..."_

_Aku tak mau kehilanganmu—untuk kedua kalinya._

"_Kutunggu di luar. Jangan lama-lama. Aku nggak mau sendirian."_

_"__Ikanaiyo.__"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**PLANETARIUM**

by **mysticahime****  
****2014**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Musim panas kelimabelas Uchiha Sasuke diisi dengan acara beres-beres rumah. Pindah rumah, tepatnya, dan kalau kau bertanya ke mana destinasinya, maka kau akan mendapatkan Kyoto sebagai jawabannya. _From Tokyo to Kyoto_, adakah yang lebih mengerikan dari itu? Tidak ada, kecuali kau mendapatkan hadiah tambahan _tinggal di rumah yang lebih kecil dari sekarang_ setelahnya.

_Bletak!_

"Jangan bengong, Bakasuke, cepat bantu aku angkat-angkat kardus!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapatkan Itachi dengan wajah songong dari balik kardus berisi benda-benda berdebu, lalu ia mengernyitkan dahi. Bagian belakang kepalanya barusan pasti dihajar oleh ujung kardus itu karena kedua tangan Itachi begitu penuh hingga tak bisa mengambil tongkat atau benda tumpul lainnya. _Tsk_, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Uchiha Itachi bisa jadi kakak paling menyenangkan dan menyebalkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Malas."

Seusai berkata seperti itu, cepat-cepat ia mengayunkan kaki ke luar rumah untuk menghindari amarah sang kakak. Baru saja Sasuke keluar dari area pekarangan, sebuah sandal jepit melayang keluar melewati puncak kepalanya disusul seruan keras,

"BAKASUKEEEEE, KEMBALIIIII!"

_Rolls eyes_.

* * *

**.:~*~:.**

* * *

Dua tangan terbenam dalam saku, kaki-kaki melangkah tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas. Uchiha Sasuke menengadah menatap langit dan mengubah bentuk wajahnya dari cemberut menjadi datar. Ibunya pernah bilang tak baik berwajah masam saat langit sedang cerah—dan karena ia menemukan sapuan warna biru di atas sana, maka bibir yang ditekuk itu kembali ke formasi asalnya. Tak ada senyum, karena ia memang bukan tipikal yang mudah memberikan lengkungan di bibir walaupun tipis. Sehari-harinya, Uchiha Sasuke dicap berwajah kalem, dalam versi yang menyebalkan.

Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, tangkai lolipop tersembul dari bibirnya. Hari ini rasa jeruk yang sebetulnya bukan merupakan rasa favoritnya, namun ia belum punya stok permen loli karena beberapa hari belakangan ia disibukkan (secara paksa) oleh kedua orang tua dan kakaknya untuk membantu mereka mengepak semua perabotan dan barang-barang pribadi. Uchiha Fugaku dipindahtugaskan ke Kyoto dan mau tak mau semua anggota keluarga harus ikut serta. Kyoto, Kyoto, Kyoto. Satu-satunya hal yang diketahui Sasuke soal Kyoto adalah _kana_-nya kebalikan dari Tokyo. Cih, ia tidak berminat dengan pelajaran geografi maupun sejarah, jadi ia tak akan mempelajari kota asing itu.

"Hhhh." Langkah kakinya berhenti di tepi sungai yang melandai, salah satu tempatnya membolos bila sedang malas duduk diam di kelas, kemudian ia duduk di hamparan rumput yang mulai kering. Musim panas baru dimulai beberapa hari dan kepindahannya akan berlangsung sejak awal libur musim panas nanti. Semester baru nanti, secara resmi ia akan menjadi siswa Meiou Gakuen. Resmi menjadi warga Kyoto.

Tanyalah, apa ia senang dengan kenyataan itu?

Jawabannya, _tidak_.

_Krek!_—bulatan permen loli pecah saat gigi-giginya terkatup rapat. Keningnya kembali berkerut ketika kesadarannya terhantam. Kyoto, Kyoto, Kyoto. Percaya atau tidak, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap kota itu. Seolah-olah akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama dicarinya.

Dan lagi, semenjak rencana pindah ke sana dimatangkan, ia selalu bermimpi aneh. Mimpi tentang seseorang mencarinya—dan ia pun mencari orang itu. Absurd. Sasuke yakin betul bahwa sosok yang ada di dalam mimpinya adalah orang yang ia kenal.

Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

* * *

**.:~*~:.**

_Kyoto adalah masa lalunya. Kyoto adalah tempat ia kehilangan segalanya._

_Kyoto adalah hal yang ingin dilupakannya._

_Mengapa sekarang ia harus kembali?_

* * *

"Bangun, woi."

Perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan itu mengakibatkan si bungsu jatuh tertidur cukup lama. Y, yah, semalam ia memang tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan mimpi yang terus-menerus menghantamnya. Uchiha Sasuke mengucek-ucek matanya dan menyipit saat merasakan semburan sinar matahari di wajahnya. Ralat, _senter_, bukan matahari. Sempat-sempatnya Itachi menyorotkan senter pada adiknya yang baru bangun tidur, ck.

"Sialan," makinya sambil mendorong lampu plastik itu supaya menjauh. Punya kakak yang iseng seperti Uchiha Itachi memang kadang-kadang merepotkan. Lihat, sekarang saja pemuda itu malah tertawa-tawa kegirangan. _Tsk_, rasakan besok pagi, kakaknya itu akan terbangun dengan model rambut bob salah gunting.

"Sasuke, ini rumah kita."

Lirik ibunya yang sedang tersenyum, lalu beralih pada bangunan di depannya. Dominasi kayu, khas Jepang sekali, bertingkat dua dengan taman bergaya oriental di sekitarnya. Pada papan nama yang tergantung di pintu pagar, tertulis `Uchiha`.

...tapi, kenapa di matanya terlihat sebuah restoran yang ramai oleh pengunjung dengan papan bertuliskan `Restoran Oozora`?

Uchiha Sasuke meneguk ludah dan mengerjap satu kali, kemudian menemukan rumah bertingkat dua itu berdiri di sana. Tak ada Restoran Oozora. Tak ada orang-orang yang keluar-masuk ke dalam sana. Tak ada keramaian maupun bunyi desisan yang terdengar dari arah dapur.

Halusinasi?

"Bakasuke, jangan bengong! Ayo bantu masukkan barang-barang!"

Pemuda itu tersentak dari khayalannya dan memberikan tatapan sinis pada kakak laki-lakinya. Sebelum berbalik pada truk yang mengangkut barang-barang mereka, ia memandang rumah barunya satu kali.

_Mana mungkin_, batinnya, membiarkan satu sudut bibirnya terungkit ke atas.

_Mana mungkin, kan..._

* * *

_**.:~*~:.**_

_Tungkainya melangkah mendekati sosok yang sedang terlelap itu, berjongkok di sebelahnya dengan bibir menipis. Harus diusir dari sini, mau sampai turun dari atap terserah, yang penting daerah kekuasaannya bebas dari jajahan. Ia membuka mulut dan memanggil gadis itu,__"Oi. Minggir."_

**.:~*~:.**

* * *

Menjelang sore hari, rumah baru itu sudah mulai menampakkan wujud _rumah_. Katakanlah sudah ada sofa dan set televisi, lalu beberapa lemari sudah mulai diisi, peralatan dapur yang paling sering dipakai sudah siap digunakan beserta kompornya, dan foto keluarga sudah dipaku di dinding. Ketika Uchiha Fugaku menyatakan bahwa untuk sore ini pekerjaan mereka sudah bisa dianggap selesai, serempak keempat anggota keluarga mengistirahatkan diri. Mikoto memilih untuk menonton televisi, Fugaku memilih untuk melihat-lihat taman baru mereka, dan Itachi sudah sibuk dengan _apa-pun-khas-lelaki-puber_ di kamarnya.

Sasuke?

Berjalan-jalan tentu saja.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa familier dengan Kyoto, padahal—sumpah—dirinya tak pernah berkunjung ke sini dan tadi ia sempat iseng bertanya pada ibunya apakah waktu kecil secara tak sadar ia pernah dibawa kemari. Berkunjung ke rumah sanak keluarga, misalnya. Jawaban negatif dari Uchiha Mikoto jelas menerakan kalau baru kali ini jejak langkahnya membekas di dataran Kyoto.

Namun,

ia mengenal daerah ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia mulai membanding-bandingkan antara Kyoto di depannya dan Kyoto yang _ia ingat_. Uchiha Sasuke tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengenal Kyoto sebelum ini—oi, dia benci pelajaran ilmu bumi—dan ia jelas kaget saat benaknya berkata bahwa _tempat ini tak banyak berubah_.

Kecuali gedung-gedung tinggi itu. Dan langit yang sudah tak sebiru dulu—

Juga, _kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah sosok yang dulu_.

Langkah kakinya berhenti detik itu juga, dan sekonyong-konyong badai ingatan menyerangnya. Bagaikan banjir yang meluap, _sesuatu_ itu datang begitu saja, membuatnya mengingat kepingan-kepingan kecil yang sebelum ini tak pernah ia ingat bahwa ia pernah menjalaninya. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, memejamkan mata.

_Dia adalah Oozora Ao, hidup di abad lalu, terjebak dalam sebuah kegilaan yang dirancang oleh pemerintah._

.

.

.

.

.

_Dan ia sudah tewas. Satu abad yang lalu_.

* * *

**.:~*~:.**

"_Oozora Ao. Tapi panggil saja Oyabun, kalau gak, aku gak akan noleh."_

**.:~*~:.**

* * *

"Bersikaplah sopan."

"Hn."

"Senyum. Jangan berwajah jutek. Kita ini tetangga baru."

"Hn."

"Jangan sampai ada yang lihat rokok itu terselip di bibirmu. Impresi pertama itu yang paling penting."

Uchiha Sasuke mengernyit sebal, lalu menekankan ujung rokoknya yang membara ke asbak dan meninggalkan puntungnya di sana. "Iya-iya. Jalan."

Kata ibunya, kunjungan ke rumah tetangga sekitar di hari kedua sangatlah penting. Menjalin relasi baru dan _blablabla_—Sasuke langsung menutup telinga ketika ceramah soal sosialisasi dan keterbukaan pribadi pada lingkungan baru mulai dicelotehkan. _Ya, ya, tahu deeeh_. Bukan urusannya. Bagi dirinya, yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya beradaptasi di kota baru ini setelah mendadak ia mendapatkan _banyak_ kilas balik kemarin sore saat berjalan-jalan. Banyak dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, dan karena ia merupakan tipikal yang tak suka mengingat-ingat, tentunya hal ini sangat mengganggu.

Kesimpulannya, ia kembali ke tempat masa lalunya terjadi, kan?

Masa lalu, _haha_, satu abad yang lalu.

Makanya, hari ini dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengikuti ibunya untuk berkunjung. Kesialan yang didapatkannya karena menjadi anak bungsu. Itachi, dengan liciknya, berhasil berdalih dengan mengatakan akan mencari-cari informasi soal kampus yang bisa dimasuki pada musim dingin mendatang karena _katanya_ ia tak mau tinggal sendirian di luar kota. Manja benar. Bilang saja tak mau hidup dengan uang dijatah.

_Rolls eyes_.

Rumah pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah rumah seorang nenek tua yang pendengarannya sudah banyak berkurang. _Akasuna_, begitu nama keluarga yang tercantum di depan rumahnya. Kedatangan Sasuke dan Mikoto hanya berlangsung kurang-lebih sepuluh menit karena memang tak banyak yang dibicarakan. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus ketika melihat wajah aristrokat ibunya berubah drastis menjadi penuh ramah-tamah yang dipaksakan setelah mendengar nama `Mikoto` salah diucapkan lima kali dengan kadar melenceng seratus persen.

Tuh kan, lebih baik di rumah saja.

Rumah kedua terlihat apik dengan taman penuh bunga matahari. Pemuda itu kembali memutar bola mata. Bunga matahari di musim panas—pas betul. Rasanya ia mengingat sesuatu soal bunga matahari—

"Oh, tetangga baru? Selamat datang!"

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan sapaan tersebut, membuat Uchiha bungsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekelompok bunga matahari yang baru merekah sedikit pada sumber suara.

Dan napasnya serasa berhenti.

_Rambut itu... mata itu... caranya mengerjapkan mata..._

Bibirnya bergerak,

"Ihara Miwa?"

.

.

.

.

**tsuzuku.**


End file.
